


Affection

by kogumachan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chanyeol is a shy young teen, Jongin is a broke college student, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogumachan/pseuds/kogumachan
Summary: Jongin is a broke college student in need of money and his best friend recommends him as a math tutor to a worried mom of a 12 year old lazy and chubby boy.This is a story about how a young boy and his favourite person grow together through their struggles.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write about chubby young chanyeol and older jongin whom he looks upto for weeks now. I finally wrote down my plans and will be posting the 1st chapter within this week!! Hope to get some love on this story.

  * Will be posting the first chapter this week!!!


End file.
